


A weekend at the cabin

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are tired after working so hard for a long time and want to unwind at the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadeOfSquirrels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MadeOfSquirrels).



A boys weekend at a cabin

It’s the end of July 2014. Vegard, Bård and Calle have all worked hard all summer long doing gigs and filming videos for the upcoming season of I kveld med Ylvis and at last there’s a break in their schedule. 

“Maybe there’s finally a chance for us to relax and unwind, to get away from all this,” Vegard muses to Bård. “Not that I mind doing this, it does feed my ego quite a bit, but enough is enough,” he adds. “I am just so tired of not being able even to sit down properly without someone calling or knocking on the door reminding me of the schedule.” 

“You can say that again,” Bård agrees. “What do you think if just got away from all of this, just for a little while?” he asks Vegard. 

“What do you have in mind?” asks Calle curiously. 

“Well, Helene’s family has a nice cabin up north by a lovely lake, I thought we’d take a boys weekend out and relax, just the three of us, without any distractions from our families or work,” Vegard explains. 

“I’m on board!” exclaims Bård almost as soon as the words are out of Vegard’s mouth. 

“Hmm, there’s the wedding to plan…I’m just kidding! I have no say about it anyway. Count me in!” Calle says enthusiastically. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the evening Calle goes home to his future wife. “Honey, I was thinking of going out for a weekend with Vegard and Bård, to a cabin,” he starts. 

“What cabin? Don’t you spend enough time with those two without doing it on your free time as well?” 

“We have been working so damn hard this summer and now there’s finally a break in the schedule, so I thought..” 

“I’m sure you did! How about our wedding?” 

“Well it’s not next weekend, now is it?” 

“But there’s the seating to be thought about and we still need to taste the cakes…”

“Come on, be honest! Do you really need ME for those?” 

“I guess I could do it with my sister..” 

“You really could! She wants to be included in the planning much more than I do!” 

“She does, really..” 

“So you won’t mind if I go?” 

“I guess I don’t. Do you need anything in particular, I am going to the stores tonight anyway?” 

“Nah, I think I’ll do my own shopping. But thanks though, it was sweet of you to ask,” Calle says and kisses her on the cheek. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bård rides his red sports car home in the evening and steps in their spacious hall. “I’m home!” Four separate hellos can be heard from various parts of the house. “Where are you baby?” 

“Up here, in the bedroom!” 

Bård walks up the stairs and stops at the master bedroom door, leaning in while holding on from both sides of the doorframe. “You OK?” 

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” 

“Talking of tired, I was thinking, now that there’s a small break in the schedule, that I’d take the weekend off with the boys,” he says, stepping into the room. 

“Vegard and Calle?” 

“Yeah, Vegard has commandeered the Hellesen family cabin for us for the next weekend and I thought it would be OK with you if I went.” 

“That’s OK I guess. I was looking forward to you finally spending the weekend at home with us, but the kids are gone most of the weekend anyway and I thought I’d do some shopping with friends, so it’s just fair that you’ll get the chance to get away for a while.” 

Bård leans in to kiss her. “I love you honey.” 

“I love you too! Now go and cook something, I’m starved and the kids are too. And no take-away tonight!” 

“You’re such a slave-driver,” Bård grumbles playfully, but goes to the kitchen happily. He thinks cooking is a relaxing way to forget the day and he likes to experiment in the kitchen. His accomplishments aren’t always the crown jewels of culinary experiences, but the family always manages to eat his food, which is a definite plus in his books. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegard drives his dark blue minivan home, where his wife is waiting for him to arrive. The smell of delicious food welcomes him in as the children run to hug him. Eventually Vegard gets her hug too and they all sit by the table at the spacious, blue and white-colored kitchen. 

“How was your day?” Vegard’s wife asks him. 

“Oh, it was fine. Busy as always. Which reminds me, do you mind if I borrow you family cabin next weekend? I thought I could go there with the boys and unwind a bit.” 

“Mmhh, I think nobody has called dibs on it next weekend, it should be OK.” 

“Oh that’s excellent since I sort of already promised them it would be OK!” 

“Oh, that’s not like you!” 

“The idea just popped in my head while I was talking about the coming break in the schedule and I didn’t even consider it might be taken.” 

“But it’s all fine now. I think I’ll take the kids to Bergen to see their grandparents and spend the weekend there with them.” 

“Oh, mom and dad would be thrilled if you visited them too!” 

”I guess we could do that. It’d give me the chance to catch up with mom, face to face, while the kids get to see your parents too.” 

“OK, so it’s settled then. I’m going to borrow the van and you can take the train? Mads would be overjoyed at that.” 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” she says. 

After the dinner she goes to book the train tickets online and arranging their stay, while Vegard calls her brother and asks to borrow his panel van. 


	2. Arrival

The following Friday morning Vegard climbs upstairs after breakfast to get his bags and hauls them to the back of the white panel van he has borrowed. Then he sets up a small bridge at the back of the van to roll in his precious Weber gas grill he likes so much. 

“Are you sure you need to take the grill with you?” 

“Positive. I’d much rather take it with me to cook on it than use the one that’s there.” 

She snorts, “Well, cannot argue with that. I’ve been telling mom and dad to get a new one for ages.” 

“You go and have a great weekend in Bergen with the kids.” 

“Thanks, I’m sure it’ll be great. Have a good time too!” 

“I will!” says Vegard as he finally manages to secure the grill at the back of the van. He climbs in the driver’s side door and fires up the engine, driving to get his brother. Vegard parks on Bård’s driveway, right next to his red car. He jumps down and rings the doorbell. After a while he can footsteps coming down the wooden stairs, then Bård’s tousled hair can be seen on the window. 

“Oh, you’re already here,” he wonders. 

“Yeah, I am on time, unlike you!” 

“Come on, I had to say goodbye properly!” 

“Ugh, just get your gear and I’ll wait for you in the van.” 

Ten minutes later Bård is dressed and his bags are on the back of the van. He asks “Can I drive?” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Vegard huffs. 

“Come on, you drive so slow!” 

“I drive within the speed limits, that’s different from slow!” 

“I drive within the speed limits,” Bård says in a mocking tone. 

Vegard cuffs him lightly on the side of his head and Bård grins back at him. “You always have to resort to violence, don’t you!” 

“Oh just shut up and let’s go pick up Calle!” 

They slow down and stop to pick him up, he’s already standing at the end of his driveway with his bags. “Where the hell have you guys been?” 

“Guess who had to have a ´proper goodbye’ and make us late?” 

“Come on, we’re not exactly on a schedule here!” Bård complains. 

“I guess not,” Vegard sighs. “It’s a bit hard for me to not think about timing everything after all the business we’ve had lately!” 

“Yes, indeed,” Calle says as he squeezes in the van. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The boys sit tightly side by side on the van’s seat. Bård sits in the middle and keeps complaining about Vegard’s hand that has to slide on his leg each time he needs to shift gears. Each time the van makes a tighter turn, Calle slides to Bård on the leatherette seat and they both slide on to Vegard’s side. There isn’t really too much room for three grown men in a van. 

“Why did you have to take the van, Vegard?” Calle moans after he has been squeezed on to the van door once again. 

“I wanted to take my Weber and it doesn’t fit on the back of my minivan without being taken apart.” 

“Oh, then it has to be OK, as long as you get to bring your Weber!” Calle says sarcastically. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” says Bård. “Why don’t we sing something to pass the time?” he asks innocently. “Rub a dub dub, three men in a tub!” he starts singing at the top of his voice. 

Both Vegard and Calle cuff him on the head, despite his efforts to duck away. 

“You are just no fun!” he laughs. 

They end up singing anyway, with the classics Vegard has taken with him. Rolling Stones, Iron Maiden and Queen are among his playlist. The Bohemian Rhapsody really gets them going and both Bård and Calle are doing some serious moshing at the chorus and almost end up hitting their heads together while Vegard does his best Freddie impression. After three hours of being smashed together in the van and singing with the music streaming from the shitty car stereo, they finally see the road leading up to the cabin. 

The van manages climb uphill until they get to the yard and Vegard parks it sighing. “Here at last,” he exclaims, looking at the little red cabin at the end of the expansive field of grass. He drives the van next to the cabin and they roll out of the car, moaning and stretching. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bård helps Vegard to get the Weber down while Calle hauls in the bags. There’s a lot of promising clinks coming from Calle’s baggage, and the Ylvisåkers look at each other, grinning. 

“What did you bring?” Bård asks Vegard. 

“Couple of bottles of tequila, limes and salt” 

”I have lactose-free milk, vodka and coffee liquor.” 

“Ooh, yum, we’ll have some White Russians!” Vegard smiles. 

“And Calle seems to have brought his whole booze cabinet!” Bård continues. 

“I wonder if there’s enough to get all of us relaxed though,” Vegard adds. 

The men follow Calle in to help with the unpacking and as they step in, Vegard groans: “Fæn, I completely forgot how bad the beds are!” 

“What do you mean?” Calle asks. 

“They’re so rickety that if we just throw ourselves on them, they will crash.” 

“How about we just take the mattresses and lay them on the floor side by side? It’ll be just like the sleepovers we sometimes had as kids,” Bård suggests. 

“That’s sounds OK, I guess. And then there’s no worries of falling down from a bed either, if we happen to get really drunk,” Vegard adds. 

“IF we happen to get drunk? What’s with the if? I thought we came here with the sole purpose of getting drunk and relaxed!” Calle exclaims. 

Vegard laughs at Calle’s outrage. “Don’t you worry about it, I’m positive we’ll get to drink enough, even for your taste!” he throws back at him. 

They finish unpacking all their T-shirts and shorts and take their drinks to the gas-powered fridge on the corner of the tiny kitchen. Calle goes around the cabin, because he hasn’t been there before. He looks at the various stuffed animals on the shelves, right next to all the various copper items. He looks at the picture of Vegard’s father-in-law on the wall, where he is holding a giant bass. 

“I can see where you drew the inspiration for your cabin song,” he says grinning at Vegard. 

Vegard looks a bit sheepish. “Well, you gotta write about stuff you know about to make it believable,” he shrugs. 

“Hey, why don’t you go and set up the fire for the night and I’ll go and get the Weber ready for lunch,” Vegard suggests to Calle. 

Calle and Bård go pile up the firewood at the lakeside while Vegard tinkers with his Weber. Soon they come back and Calle suggests a game of tackle football. Both Vegard and Bård groan at the suggestion, but throw their shirts away, nevertheless and Bård puts his hair on a ponytail. 

“It’s every man for himself, right?” asks Calle as he takes the kids soft football under his arm. 

“Sure,” both Ylvisåkers affirm. 

They set their shirts as goalposts and retreat to the other end of the yard. Calle sets the football down in front of them and says: “On the count of three: one, two..” 

But he has no time to finish when the Ylvisåkers on both of his sides dive for the football. Cursing Calle tries to reach it, but in vain. Bård is already running away, Vegard close to his heels. As a last ditch effort he takes a leap at Bård, but ends up tackling Vegard instead. 

“Way to go helping him score!” Vegard huffs breathlessly as Bård leaps on to the goal with his ball and dances around in triumph. 

“What do you say if we team up next and make sure he doesn’t score again?”Vegard suggests Calle sotto voce. 

Calle nods grinning as Bård dances back to the starting area. 

“OK,” he says setting the ball down. “On the count of three…” but Vegard has already leaned down and grabs the ball, while Calle tackles Bård down. 

“Ouch, what the hell? I see that we’re not playing by the rules here today!” he spits out, not really mad though. 

Vegard scores his goal, while Bård and Calle decide on the takedown plan. When Vegard returns and starts the countdown, both Bård and Calle fall on him like a ton of bricks, and they all end up in a giggling heap of shirtless men. They are all sweaty and a bit out of breath from all the running and laughing on such a hot day and fall down on the grass side by side. After a little while Vegard suggests that Calle might go and fetch them all cold beer from the fridge, which he eventually does, grumbling all the way to the kitchen. Bård and Vegard both prick their ear at the sound of three cans opening, one after the other and smile at Calle, who brings out the offerings. They all take a grateful simultaneous sip and enjoy the cold liquid running down each throat. Vegard is a little greedy when he takes the second sip and the cool liquid runs down the side of his mouth and falls down on his chest, stopping at his greying nipple hair. 

He absent-mindedly wipes down the drips from his chest and lifts his can for a toast: “Here’s to a relaxing weekend!” 

“Hear, hear,” Bård and Calle say together. 

They slowly sip their cans empty, relishing each gulp of the amber liquid. Vegard suggests they’d play stein-saks-papir for the cooking, losers would be the ones doing the dishes. All are game and play, Bård ends up winning (to his quiet satisfaction), Vegard and Calle get the ingredients for the upcoming meal, Calle washes the potatoes while Vegard pounds some of his stress off on the meat as he flattens it a bit for the grill. Bård puts the kettle on for the potatoes and while they wait for the potatoes, they all have another beer or three. Twenty minutes or so later Bård gets up from the grass and starts grilling the meat, Vegard and Calle lay out the vegetables and bread rolls. They lay the table with the “fifty different kind of cutlery” from the kitchen drawers and they all eat the wonderful meal with relish. 

“Ooh, I haven’t eaten this well in weeks,” sighs Vegard patting his stomach. 

“There’s just something about fresh air and eating outside that makes the food taste so good!” Calle affirms. 

“And an excellent cook, “ Bård adds. 

“Are you calling my wife a bad cook?!” Vegard asks, mock-hurt. 

“Æsh!” Bård answers exasperated. 

“Just kidding,” Vegard adds grinning. 

Bård throws the rest of his roll at him, hitting him square on the forehead. Both Bård and Calle laugh at his surprised face and spring up from the table because it looks like Vegard might fling some beer at them. 

“Nah, would be a waste of a perfectly good beer!” he grins. 

They sit back down and finish their meal in amiable silence, after which Vegard and Calle boil some water for doing the dishes and set up their washing at the side of the cabin. They clean the dishes away from the table, Calle starts washing and Vegard drying while Bård gets to sit back and enjoy one more can of beer. He looks on and can see that an eruption is imminent and sure enough, Calle spills some water on Vegard’s shorts and of course he has to splash him back. A full-blown water fight ensues, getting also Bård wet in the process. Their hair is soaking wet and they wipe away the soapy suds from their eyes. Vegard runs his hands through his soggy curls holding his head down and fluffs his hair in order to get rid of the excess water. Calle has it the easiest with his relatively newly acquired short hair, whereas Bård’s hair just lies against his head, dripping water on his naked chest and back. 

“What do you say to skinny-dipping on the lake?” Calle suggests to the Ylvisåkers. 

“Nah,” both say in unison. 

But they do decide to strip off their soaked shorts, which Bård then hangs up to dry. They all decide to enjoy the sun some more and drink some cool drinks, switching into some stronger varieties of alcohol instead of beer. A couple of hours later they’re rather relaxed – and tipsy. 

“I’m ready for the lake now,” Bård announces. 

Calle stands up right away, swaying slightly, and pulls Vegard up as well. 

“You too, big brother! Don’t be a bore!” 

“Shure, “ Vegard says, slurring his words slightly. 

They shed their underwear at the shore and make rather unmanly sounds as the cold water hits them. All dive and it seems they all have the same idea: trying to pull each other down under the water. From an onlooker’s perspective the water at the lake seems to be boiling when the men come up for gulps of air and dive right down again, splashing quite a bit on the process. They manage to wash down the sweat and soap that’s left on their skin from the water fight and re-surface, shivering from the slight breeze that feels cold on their wet skins. They come back to shore, pick up their underwear and run back to the cabin, buck-naked. They push each other out of the way as they each try to get to their towels as soon as possible, and with apparent delight dry themselves up, each leaving a little puddles of lake water on the floor where they’d been standing. Bård dresses up in his favourite blue Sarajevo t-shirt and grey sweatpants, while both Calle and Vegard happen to be dressing in regular plain white t-shirts and grey sweatpants that match Bård’s. 

“Campfire time!” Vegard announces. 

The three men step out of the cabin to the balmy summer evening air and walk down to the place where Calle and Bård have set up the wood for the fire. Bård tries to light it up, but Vegard ends up doing it for him after he’s tired of watching him try the tenth match with little success. Soon the flames lick the bone-dry wood and a lovely fire crackles. Vegard digs out marshmallows, chocolate and digestive cookies from a little pouch and divvies them out to the others. Then he fishes out some sausages and mustard and scores some lines on the sausages to break the skins. Each man searches around for sticks to cook the sausages on and after a while a wonderful smell of cooking wafts in the air around the lake. A lonely fox lifts his head in the forest, his nose switching at the tantalising smell, but turns to go the other way, because the same gust of wind brings the smell of fire and humans as well. As he runs, he scares a gaggle of geese that are spending the summer by the lake, they take to the air as a group, honking as they rise above the ground. The men by the fire turn their heads at the sound, but soon their gazes return to the glow. 

“If this isn’t relaxing, then nothing is,” Bård sighs as he finishes up his first sausage. 

“Well, I know something that will relaxsh you even more,” Calle slurs getting up. 

He comes back momentarily with a bottle of vodka that seems positively frosty out. “I put this in the freezer as we came in,” he says, his drunken state making the freezer sound more like a “freesher”. 

Each gets a swig and the bottle travels back and forth between them, as the night gets darker. It never gets fully dark in July up here, but there is a sort of in-between stage, that’s not quite light but not quite dark either. The sun hangs low, making the sparse clouds pink and peach. The men fry up some more sausages and make s’mores, washing everything down with swigs of icy-cold vodka. Bård starts talking in his Donald Duck voice and it makes Vegard howl with laughter, because it’s just something he loves when his brother does it. Unfortunately he has his mouth full of vodka and he spits it out as he laughs so hard. The spirit flies on the embers and a spray of blue flames shoots up from the remains of the fire, making them all laugh even more. As the final embers start turning black, they get up stretching. Vegard, being the responsible older brother, pours a bucketful of lake water on the dying embers and they leave for the cabin in a plume of vaporised water. In the cabin they just fall down on the mattresses and jostle around for a bit to decide who gets to sleep in the middle. Vegard wins and passes out, Bård and Calle at his sides. 


	3. Homecoming

In the morning Vegard wakes up and pushes up from underneath all the hands that are resting on his chest. He turns to look as his brother senses him gone and blindly pats around the warm spot he just rested on, settling on Calle’s arm and snuggles to it. Vegard smiles wanly at him and runs his hands through his hair, tight black curls bouncing back to their correct places in his thousand-dollar haircut. He moves to the kitchen and sets the coffee dripping. He makes three rounds of Irish coffees and hears Bård and Calle waking up in the bedroom. He laughs at them as they stagger to the kitchen wearing the clothes from the night before, their lighter hair sticking out every which way. They both perk up at the smell of the coffee and smile as they taste the whisky in it. A quick game of stein-saks-papir decides Bård gets to cook again. He chops up the left-over potatoes from the day before, red onion, tomatoes and eggs and makes a wonderful fry-up on the gas stove and they all happily wolf it down with some toast and more Irish coffee. Because they had drank rather heavy-handedly the previous day, the whisky kicks in pretty fast and they’re all a bit tipsy before the breakfast is even done. They wash up the dishes together and go out to find another gorgeous summer day. 

“White russians today?” Bård enquires the others. 

“Hell yeah!” Vegard shouts back and turns around to return to the cabin. Bård and Calle hear him rummaging around and soon he comes back out with a copper bowl that’s filled with ice, the milk carton buried in the middle. 

“Ahaha!” Calle laughs out loud. “You actually managed to find a sensible way to use one of those copper items!” 

“My ingenious brother!” Bård beams. 

They set the lounge chairs next to each other on the spot where they’ll get the most sun and put the ingredients for the drinks on a small table in front of them, together with three high-ball glasses. They take turns bartending to each other and get more drunk and more relaxed by the minute. 

“Hey, how about we throw some Frisbee around?” Calle suggests. 

“Can’t be bothered, it’s too hot and I’m too drunk,” Bård whines. 

“Come on, B” Vegard nudges him with his elbow. “Are you afraid that you’ll lose?” 

“Hell no!” Bård says getting up. 

They shed their clothes and change into the shorts that have dried on the line overnight. They jump around for a while throwing the Frisbee, but even Calle has to admit it’s too hot for such rigorous activity. Vegard takes the Frisbee to the shed, but soon Bård and Calle hear a pathetic little vroom-sound coming from within and as they look up, they see Vegard on an old green Tunturi moped. They look on as Vegard drives the little moped toward them. It has a really high windshield that almost reaches the end of his chin and a rather long seat and in all honesty, is a rather ugly piece of machinery. Calle and Bård seem to get the same idea at the same time and both move to sit down on the moped behind Vegard. He manages to ride on with both of them squeezed tight behind him, but he runs out of grass and as he tries to turn, they all fall down on a heap of giggling, half-naked men and a manly smell of petrol. As they giggle the petrol runs out and the engine sputters and dies, which makes them laugh all the more. When they finally get enough air for all of their laughter, Bård gets up from the pile and walks the moped back to the shed. 

Vegard shrugs: “It was fun while it lasted, I guess!” 

“Even more fun than when we did the two-men-in-one-suit skit on the moped for the last season!”Calle adds. 

“Sure, but this was something unsuitable for TV, I guess. It’s a good thing there are no cameras around here, just us, the cabin and the lake.” 

“And the booze!” 

“And the booze,” Vegard confirms. 

When Bård comes back out of the shed, he has an axe on his hand. “Hey, what do you think you are going to do with that?” says Vegard worriedly. 

“Well, didn’t you see, there isn’t much firewood left in the shed, “ he answers. 

“So? Do you honestly think that you should use an axe, in your condition?” 

“My condition is just fine,” Bård says testily, slurring only a little. 

He moves to the wood-cutting space and balances the first piece of wood on the cutting block. He swings high and manages to split the piece of wood on one hit. 

He turns back, beaming at Vegard. “Look, I told you it was fine!” 

Vegard just huffs at him and looks at him working, worried the whole time. He splits half-a-dozen more and turns to Vegard, his chest and back glistening with sweat. 

“This is the last one, I promise!” 

He turns to the wood and lifts his axe way back and forcefully hits the last piece. It splits clean, but a sharp splinter flies toward his thigh and blood spurts out. The second Vegard sees it, he leaps at Bård and slaps his hand on the wound. 

“Calle, get the first-aid kit!” he shouts as he helps his brother on the steps of the cabin, pressing tight on the wound. Blood seeps from under his palm and Bård pales as he looks down. 

“It’s going to be OK,” Vegard assures him when he sees his pale face. 

Calle comes with the kit. Vegard reaches toward a bottle of vodka and warns Bård: “This is going to hurt - a lot!” 

He pours some vodka on the wound and Bård moans in pain from between his tightly clamped jaws. Calle pats him on the back to console him while Vegard cleans the wound and dresses the wound carefully, finishing it with a white bandage that he wraps around his thigh. He pats the wrapped thigh reassuringly and helps Bård up. He grimaces a bit, but seems to be no worse for wear. Vegard tells him the wound wasn’t too bad and that he really should listen him next time. Bård sulks a bit, but agrees with his older brother. They carry the ready firewood to the shed and decide to make some tacos to go with the tequila they still haven’t drunk. The work is divided and soon enough they get to enjoy some tacos that more often than not end up crushed on the plate, despite their efforts. Vegard gets some salsa on the corner of his mouth and Calle points it out to him. He tries to reach it with his tongue, but doesn’t quite reach it. Calle lends a helping thumb that he licks first and then wipes the bit of salsa off. Then the drinking commences and they make toasts with each drink, grimacing at the sourness of the limes and to the bad taste of the tequila that the limes and salt don’t quite manage to mask. Occasionally Bård rubs his bandaged thigh, at which Vegard is instantly worried and Bård just laughs off. They start reminiscing while they drink, and Calle brings up the Farm raid they did the year before last. 

“Oh gawd, you were so helpless trying to slide in that dry suit!” Vegard sniggers at Bård. 

“Like you were any better!” he shoots back. 

“Hey, I had a lot of lotion on, so it wasn’t actually as painful as you looked!” 

”You both looked equally stupid,” Calle interrupts and ends up with limes wedges thrown at him. 

The evening gets on and they eventually stagger back to the cabin and throw themselves back on the mattresses. Bård takes dibs for the middle position and they all fall asleep on their sides, all spooning. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The hot noon sun wakes them up the next day, they clean the cabin and take all the trash with them. Bård and Calle lift the Weber on the back of the van and Bård gets to drive them back. Vegard sits in the middle as he is the one with the shortest legs. The drive seems to be a bit quicker on the way back, and as they arrive at Calle’s they all get out of the van and the Ylvisåkers give Calle a nice group hug. 

“Thanks Vegard, for arranging this, I feel so relaxed and stress-free right now,” Calle exclaims to Vegard. 

“Well, I am equally relaxed, so time well spent!” Vegard grins back at him. 

Vegard drops Bård off at his place and drives back home. “Hi baby!” he greets his wife. 

“ Hi darling. Did you have a good time?” 

“It’s never relaxing with Bård and alcohol!” he grins at her. 


End file.
